Terminator: Survivors
by AgentJX7
Summary: Jack, an ordinary high-school boy, must do the impossible and survive the world after it is decimated by the machine uprising. Rated T for language and Sci-Fi action.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Hi! This is my first fanfiction, and is based of of the Terminator series and The Walking Dead. The individual fanfictions are like seasons, and the chapters are episodes. Starting next chapter there will be a character list. Enjoy and please be nice.**

The rain poured down outside as the bell rang. I got up amid the turmoil of 25 students all scrambling to the door, and out into the full-out melee in the hall as 100 students all attempted to access their lockers at the same time. As I retrieved my stuff, I thought back over the day's events. Something had happened between Marcus Blake and his girlfriend, Callie. They had apparently broken up, and Marcus had been shooting me looks that would cause a man-eating lion to cry in fear. Marcus already hated me simply for existing. I always figured it was because he couldn't stand the thought that someone who was so bad with sports and girls could always be smarter than him. And it surely wouldn't help if he knew I had an enormous crush on his girlfriend. Callie was the kind of girl that you always saw in cheesy movies. To put it in the words of a good friend, "She makes all of us other girls look like potatoes." And I had talked to her occasionally, and she had a great personality. I never understood why she dated such a jerk. As I headed out to the bus, I heard a malicious voice.

"Hey! Jackass!" (This was Marcus's Favorite nickname for me, as my name is Jack.) "Why've you been messin' with my girl?" He was shouting across the rainy area just outside the school.

"Excuse me?" I shouted. "Messing with your what?"

"My girl! Callie broke up with me. And it's all your fault."

"Really," I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm, "Blaming others. I'm sure that's really attractive to her."

"No," he said, approaching me and trying to look menacing, "She said she wanted to go out with someone else. And all throughout lunch she was staring at you. So its gotta be you." I had to try extremely hard not to jump up and down and cheer or shake my ass victoriously in his general direction. Then he cocked a sly grin and said, "I think I'll SHOW her that I'm better than you." The victorious feeling dissipated just as quickly as it had materialized.

Throughout this time, we had slowly advanced off school property. We were now in the small woods behind the school, so the teachers had no jurisdiction. We were on a small concrete path.

I only really felt the first punch. After that, it sort of blurred together and formed a wave of pain. Then he kicked me in the stomach, and I fell to the ground. I hit my head on the concrete pretty hard, and could tell that I was going to black out. _You've got enough energy for one move_, my brain said, _so make it count._

He was currently rearing up to kick me in the balls, and so he had one leg way up in the air. I quickly swept my leg around, and swept out his other leg from under him. He fell and landed on his tailbone with a sickening _crack_. He made a noise comparable to a person who had just been sick, and then fainted. _Good choice, _said my brain, and then I blacked out.

* * *

I awoke in a hospital bed. I could immediately tell that something was up because nothing was beeping. There's ALWAYS beeping of some kind. At first, I feared that my heart had stopped, but then realized there was no power. This was the first sign that all was not as it should be. The IV that I assumed had been plugged into my arm was hanging limp by the floor. I pulled on my clothes- a pair of blue jeans, my tee shirt, and my leather jacket and left the room. The second clue was the gun lying in the hallway. Why there was a gun in the middle of a hospital escaped me. It was an M1911, and it had four bullets left. I took it, thinking that it could come in handy. I had no idea how right I was.

I approached the hospital door. There was a truck in front of the door, so I couldn't see outside. I rounded the truck, and looked out over the city. When I saw the ruins, I screamed. It was hell. The buildings and roads were crumbling. Several cars burned. Smoke turned the sky into a swirling black malestrom. My first thought was to use the gun to shoot myself. Then I calmed down. I set off to find another survivor.

The hissing noise startled me. I turned and saw a small metal thing on top of a car. It seemed to be a CPU attached to a ribcage that had spiderlike legs jutting out from the lower half. A single, glowing red eye was set in the middle of its face. T-200 was engraved on a small metal plate set on top of the box.

"What the hell are you?" I asked the machine quizzically. The machine hissed again, and then the barrel of a gun appeared out of a small hole to the right of its eye.

"Oh, crap," I exclaimed as I dove for cover. The machine fired a three-round burst and turned towards the piece of concrete I was now behind. I gripped the gun tightly, waiting for my opportunity. I popped up and shot it in the eye. It honest-to-god SCREAMED and began shooting wildly. I shot it again and it stopped screaming. It fell off the car, and I ran to the only place where I knew I could get a weapon.

Hank's Outdoor World was a camping and fishing outfitter that was also an arms supplier. It was there that I headed now to get my box. Hank had come up with the idea for the Apocalypse Box after getting hooked on _The Walking Dead_. The idea was that you gave Hank anywhere from $500 to $1000 and he would reserve three guns and ammunition for you in the case of an epochal crisis. I never thought I would have to use mine, though. I found my tub and pulled it out. I sincerely hoped Hank had survived. He was a good dude. I pulled out my assault rifle and checked it over. It seemed fine, as did my shotgun. Finally, I pulled out my revolver. It was the gun that I was best with. I got up, ready to go.

As I stood, there was a creaking noise from the corner. There was a metal skeleton. It started creaking as it began to move. Its eyes were an angry red, like the fires of hell. It stood, and and I realized it was a more advanced version of the spider thing that had tried to kill me. It didn't appear to be armed, but as it moved towards me, I realized that it could snap my neck or throw me into a wall, or kill me one of a hundred other ways. I raised the revolver and shot it in the eye. It kept coming, accelerating. I shot it again in the head and chest, and it fell over. It ran into a display of fishing rods. I didn't wait to see if it was dead, or just down. I ran for the door.

As I stepped into the harsh light of the city, I wondered how long I had been in the hospital. A month? Two? It had to have been a while, for this much damage to be done to the city. I headed towards downtown, my only thought to find another human. I knew that I couldn't survive in this world alone.


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER TWO! Jack is stuck in a city overrun by machines. Let's see what happens... R&amp;R please!**

Character List [Note: Dead characters will be on the list for the next chapter with the status "deceased."]

Jack- The protagonist.- Status: Alive

Callie- A girl who went to Jack's school and Marcus' ex-girlfriend.- Status: Unknown

Marcus- The bully who put Jack in the hospital.- Status: Unknown

(?'s POV)

-Elsewhere-

I awoke strapped to a chair. There was a distinct mechanical hum all around. The chair was reclined, so I was flat on my back. There was a small panel with an array of hellish tools that looked like surgical instruments, if your surgeon was also a serial killer. I glanced out the one window, and saw "CYBERDYNE SYSTEMS RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENTAL TEST AREA: PROJECT ANGEL." I had no time to ponder the meaning of this, as just then a glowing red eye dropped down from the ceiling.

"SUBJECT IS AWAKE," said the eye. "PREPARE FOR UPGRADE."

The panel with the tools moved closer, and the instruments were lifted off it with robotic arms. As the first one cut my arm, I screamed. Then darkness overcame me.

* * *

(Jack's POV)

The street was dirty and covered in rubble. I guess it was to be expected, with the apocalypse and all. There was a pistol-grip shotgun slung across my back, and my assault rifle was hanging on my other shoulder. My trusty magnum .44 revolver was drawn and ready. I never missed a target, especially with the revolver. The sound of crashing behind me jolted me back to reality. I guessed the robot that had attacked me wasn't dead, but was struggling to get free of the fishing display I had knocked it into. My best course of action was to find another survivor, as my chances of surviving were currently around zero.

Then I heard a noise, and _it _crawled over the top of a building. _It_ was a huge, spiderlike metal beast with machine guns for hands. It was clear that this thing took no prisoners. I knew I was dead. I was hidden behind a car, but _it _was closing in fast. And then _it_ was shredded to bits.

The Survivors' four wheel drive rounded the corner at high speed. It had been modified, and had a chaingun in the back. It slowed to a stop, and a man in the back of the truck reached out a hand to me. He had blonde hair and a black bandanna wrapped around his head.

"I'm Kyle," he said, "Come with me if you want to live."

* * *

"These things are Terminators, or Hunter-Killer units. Their only purpose is to kill people."

"Gee, _thanks_, Captain Obvious," I said to Kyle, "I had_ no_ idea."

Kyle rolled his eyes, then continued. " We're the Survivors, a small group of around fifteen people dedicated to surviving the machine uprising. Right now, we're headed four our base downtown."

The rest of the ride was uneventful. The Survivors' current base was a small building in the downtown area that was partially sunken into the ground. There were around ten people loading vehicles, checking weapons, and a guy who was presumably a lookout.

"We're getting ready to leave," Kyle explained. "The whole city is crawling with Terminators. If we don't get the hell out of dodge, we have two choices: join the Resistance, or die. And we don't want to join the resistance because of their suicidal devotion to saving all of humanity, and the rest of that crap. We just want to survive."

Although this idea was sort of self-destructive, (if we're the only ones who survive, how will we get ammunition, food, and other resources?) it made sense at the time. The truck rolled to a stop, and we got off. Someone wearing a motorcycle helmet glanced at us, stopped, and then ran over. The person was a girl, who was wearing a black, form-fitting suit with some kind of metal plates attached to the outside. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. She pulled off her helmet, and I recognized her immediately. She had the same brown hair, the same perfect face, the same impossible blue-green eyes that drove me insane. It was Callie.

"Oh my God, JACK," she cried, "You're alive!"

My only response was, "Uh... yeah, I guess so."

"I thought you were dead. At first it seemed like Marcus killed you, and I almost killed him, but you were both in the hospital, and you were in a coma, and THEN the stupid apocalypse happened and, like, EVERYBODY died, but Kyle saved me, and now you!"

"What about Marcus?" I asked, mostly because it was the only coherent sentence that my brain could put together.

"We don't know," Callie replied, "we THINK he died, but a Harvester may have gotten him."

"How long was I out?" was the next thing I could say.

"About two weeks."

This was a huge shock. In two weeks these things had killed thousands, maybe millions, reduced cities to rubble, and managed to drive humans to forming a resistance, instead of a normal military. Things were bad. Very bad. I was so stunned by this that when someone said "Hi" to me I replied "Fine, thanks."

The leader was a very loud older gentleman with an eyepatch and a mustache. His name was Jake.

"So you're the kid Kyle dragged in off the streets," he growled. "He does this all the time. Pulls in every last damn kid with a gun. You're the third this week. Well, I suppose you could be of some help."

His second in command was a tall African-American dude named John. He looked like an athlete. He had a .60 caliber machine gun slung over one shoulder.

"Sir, John said, "we're ready to move out."

"Good," said Jake. "ALL RIGHT EVERYBODY, GET TO THE CARS! WE'RE LEAVING IN FIVE MINUTES, AND I DON'T REALLY CARE IF YOU'RE WITH US OR NOT!" He turned to me. "Go in Kyle's truck. Once we're out of the city, you'll get a bunk in the transporter." He gestured to a big truck that presumably had bunks in the back.

I got in the back of the truck that Kyle was in. Callie was also in the back, and a guy named Nick was driving. Nick was a pretty normal-looking guy, and seemed nice. The truck began to move, and then we were off.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Terminator Fans! It's me again. So sorry about the wait, but I was busy with Gravity Falls. But let's get back to the ACTION! Jack has been reunited with Callie. How will they survive? And about this chapter... Two words: CAR CHASE! WOO! Oh, and for those who want to know what city it is: not New York. That's all I'm going to say. In case you weren't paying attention, we have introduced the first side-plot. Another will be coming next chapter. Onto the story! R&amp;R!**

* * *

**Character Guide**

**Jack- The Protagonist. Has joined up with the Survivors. STATUS- Alive**

**Callie- A girl who went to Jack's school, now with the Survivors. STATUS- Alive**

**Kyle Reese- A member of the survivors. Future father of John Connor. STATUS- Alive**

**Jake- The leader of the survivors. Gruff, no-nonsense, ex-military type. STATUS- Alive**

**John- Tall, African-American second in command. STATUS- Alive**

**Nick- Kyle's partner in crime and the Survivor's expert on traps. STATUS- Alive**

* * *

DESIGNATE: LOCATION

CHEYENNE MOUNTAIN, COLORADO

SKYNET CENTRAL SYSTEM CORE

(?'s POV)

When I awoke, I was seated at a table. A thing that looked sort of like a Dalek was across from me. It had what looked like a CPU with a red eye in the middle for a head, and a weird collar with a bunch of little rings just below its neck.

"Hello," the thing said. "Do you understand what's going on?"

"I think so," I replied. "You want me to help you with this problem."

"Yes," Skynet replied. The table lit up, and I saw a holographic interpretation of the city where I had, until recently, lived.

"One condition," I said. "The girl lives."

Skynet hesitated for a moment. "Fine," it finally replied.

"Good. I hate the other one enough. He shall die."

"Excellent. You turned out better than I had hoped. I was worried you would hesitate to join me."

"What choice do I have?

"None. Now, let's begin..."

* * *

(Jack's POV)

The Survivors' caravan began to roll. We were heading for the country to escape the relentless horde of machines. I was in an armed truck driven by Nick, the Survivors' expert on traps. Kyle Reese and Callie, as well as myself, were seated in the back.

"So," I said, "bring me up to speed. What's happened in the last two weeks?"

"The US army unveiled its new supercomputer," Kyle told me. "It was a database called Skynet that was built by Cyberdyne Research Systems. It was _supposed_ to help with missile defense."

"I take it not all went well?"

"Yep. Three days into its operational life, it became self-aware. It identified humanity as a threat, and unleashed an army no one knew it had. Most nations were decimated. The entire social order broke down. The world became hell, basically. And all in two weeks."

"Wow."

The beginning of the trip passed mostly in silence. The convoy slowly and carefully merged with the interstate. Then, the peaceful journey was dashed.

It started with a loud roar behind us. We all turned.

Nick and Kyle said a word that was not "crap" but means the same thing.

Nick used the radio to talk to Jake.

"Boss, we've got HK-PADs. Three of em'. Closing in fast."

Jake said the same word that Kyle and Nick had said.

"Go. Let's see if we can outrun em'," he replied.

The vehicle began accelerating. Down towards the end of the highway, there were three silvery objects closing in on us fast. They did not look very friendly.

"What the hell are those things?" I asked Kyle.

"Hunter-Killer Pursuit and Destroy units. A very nasty breed of Terminator designed to hunt survivors in vehicles."

I used a pair of binoculars to look at the objects. They were constantly getting closer. The HK-PADs looked like strange silver spiders. With only four legs. Each had a central core with a glowing red eye in the center. Four arms extended out diagonally from this core. Each ended in a box, which I guess contained the wheels. The front two boxes each had a headlight and two holes. I guessed they were some kind of weapon.

"No good, Boss," Nick said. "They're too fast. We're going flat out, and they're still closing."

Through the binoculars, I could see the HK-PADs. They slowed down a bit, and then twin miniguns popped out of the middle holes.

"Oh, livid hell," I said. "They've got miniguns."

"Oh, f[**Jax's Note: I have deleted the rest of Kyle's comment, as if it was printed it would curdle milk. And it's not just one word.**]

(HK-PAD 1)

SEARCHING... SEARCHING...

TARGETS_IDENTIFIED

CONVOY_ASSAULT_PROCEDURE

UTILIZE SEEKER_MISSILES

DESIGNATION CONFIRMED: TERMINATE

-...-

DESIGNATION_OVERRIDDEN

DO_NOT_UTILIZE_MISSILES_ON_VEHICLE 1

TERMINATE_ALL_HUMANS_EXCEPT_GIRL

RETRIEVE_GIRL_FOR_UPGRADE

DESIGNATION CONFIRMED: TERMINATE AND RETRIEVE

USE_GATLINGS_ON_VEHICLE 1

-...-

(Jack's POV)

The HK-PADs sped up. Suddenly a column of smoke erupted from the upper hole, the one not spouting a minigun, and slammed into the back of one of the supply trucks. The truck exploded in a burst of fire. Another missile arced around our truck and obliterated the cab of another truck.

"$#!^ ! Those m[**expletive deleted**]ers have seekers!" Kyle shouted.

"Then what in God's name are you waiting for?" Nick asked. "Jam the b*****ds!"

"Got it!" He had a small box in his hand. He hit the button in the center. It seemed like nothing happened.

(HK-PAD 1)

-...-

SIGNAL_JAMMED

SEEKER_MISSILES_BLOCKED

-...-

SWITCH_TO_ROCKET_PODS

USE_CAUTION

DO_NOT_TERMINATE_GIRL

(Jack's POV)

Two small rectangular boxes popped out of the back wheel casings. They had five square holes, arranged in a grid pattern. Where the sixth box would have been, there was a small arm that connected it back to the wheel casing. I guessed that whatever it was wasn't good.

"Damn. Rocket pods," Nick said. Then the miniguns opened up. We all got down.

"Get the damn cars into a line, NOW!" Jake shouted over the radio. "Then we start hauling ass. We need to resupply before we hit the countryside."

"Not until we take care of these b $^ &amp;ds!" Nick shouted back. "They'll shred us if we even slow down!"

"Can we drop the damn barrels? That'll light those suckers up like San Francisco on the goddamn fourth of July!"

"They're too far back. The assholes have learned since last time."

"That's it!" I said. I grabbed the RPG launcher that was in the truck. "I did NOT come this far to get killed in the back of a goddamn truck waiting for an old soldier to tell me I could shoot at the damn enemy!"

I fired the launcher. It blew a small crater in the central core of the first HK. The robot started to swerve. Callie and Kyle looked at each other, shrugged, and opened up with their respective weapons. Callie had an M16, and kyle had an M-60. I only recognized the machine gun from the description in the Walter Dean Myers book _Fallen Angels_. I put the RPG down, picked up my M16 (which the survivors gave to me) and started firing.

_Hey, stupid,_ said my brain. _Use the damn weapons that you brought. You might be better with those._ I dropped the M16 and drew the revolver.

_This is the stupidest thing I have ever done, _I thought. I fired the revolver once. The red eye on the second HK shattered, and it swerved into a wall. Then it exploded. _Dafuq? Forget it._

"Great shot kid! That was one in a million!" Kyle shouted at me.

Then another HK burst out onto the main road, miniguns blazing, from a side street.

"Now?" Nick asked.

"Now," Kyle replied. Nick hit a switch, and the oil barrels attached to the back of the truck dropped off. The new HK didn't have time to swerve. It hit the barrels and exploded with all the force of a great typhoon.

"Both of those barrels were filled with C4. That thing never stood a chance," Nick explained. That still left the first HK, the one with the massive dent. It seemed to slow down.

(HK-PAD 1)

FALL_BACK

CONNECT_WITH_REINFORCEMENTS

CUTOFF_SURVIVORS_AT_3RD STREET

**Okay, I'm going to cut this off here, so I can get this out there. See you next time, and I hope the people who came to me because of my Gravity Falls writing can enjoy this too. R&amp;R!**


End file.
